someone like you
by when-the-music-fades
Summary: Alex is her bad ass self with a soft side when it comes to her music. And Mitchie is her singing muse who came out of nowhere when Alex could use somebody. my summarys suck just read it ! lol
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer – i don't own anything**

**A.n – well i haven't written in what seems to be forever so i thought i would put something up. So let me know if you love it ? hate it ? or have any suggestions =] and btw thoughts are in italic.**

**Alexs pov**

_I don't know why i agreed to come to the park with Harper, ever since Justin started working here on Saturdays all she does is walk around chasing after him. Yet every time i say yes. Maybe i should just slip off whilst she's caught up in her Justin rant. Wait a minuet has she stopped talking?_

"Were you listening to me?" she stood there with a surprised look across her face, as she continued to walk quickly into the park.

"yeah... you were saying something about Justin and something...something..." i offered with a smile, she wasn't buying it and before she could say anything my genius mind began working. "hey, i've got an idea maybe if we split up....we could find Justin quicker?" she looked away for a second pondering the idea.

"that a great idea! You always have the best ideas... and oh if we find him we could call each other!"

"yeah... "And before i knew it shed span off on her heels. It was about time anyway.

_its too much of a nice day for me to play spy on Justin with Harper .the sun is shining , there's a perfectly good tree in the middle of the park and ive my guitar with me. This is definatley how i'd rather spend my Saturday._

I sat down on the grass and pulled my guitar out of it's case as i leant my back against the felt like i hadn't done this in what seemed like forever. i started to pluck the strings and looked around the park.

_No one seems to come here anymore, i mean last summer this place would be packed. All the kids and there rents running around people with dogs playing with frisbys the whole post card. But this year it just seems like no one has love for the park. That kinda sucks but hey on the Brightside more park for me haha. great now I'm laughing at my own joke..... and even better I'm talking to myself. _

I rested my head against the tree and bagan to sing.

"ive been roaming around,

Always looking down, At all i see.

painted faces, fill the places i cant reach...

you know that i could use somebody...

mmmm....

you know that i could use somebody..."

i shifted forward abit and opened my eyes to see the most beautiful girl that my eyes have been blessed to see walking towards me with a smile.

_God her smile is addictive i could just look at her all day , wow that doesn't sound creepy at all haha oh right I'm surposed to be singing haha_

"someone like you,and all you know, and how you speak.

Countless lovers, undercover of the street.

You know that i could use somebody.....

You know that i could use somebody....."

_She's right in front of me know and that smile has not left her face. What is she doing? Is she sitting down? Omg she's sitting down... she's has dark brown hair with the cutest bangs_

_And the most intoxicating brown eyes. i could help but smile back at her._

I strum a little faster and continued singing.

"someone like you!......"

_The biggest smile broke across her face as i sang this i wonder who she is i mean i haven't seen her around before._

"off in the night, while you live it up, I'm off to sleep.

Waging wars to shape the poet and the beat.

I hope its gonna make you notice!.....

I hope its gonna make you notice...

I looked down then back up at her with my trade mark smile as i strummed faster.

Someone like me!.....

Someone like me......

Someone like me.....

Somebody....

Someone like you....somebody

Someone like you....somebody

Someone like you....somebody

I've been roaming around,

Always looking down......"

She's still smileing as i lay my guitar to my side, i was about to speak when she extended her hand to me.

"hey... i hope you didn't mind i heard you singing and i had to come and listen......oh and I'm mitchie" and a small chuckle escaped those beautiful lips. I couldnt help but smile as i took her hand.

"well I'm glad you liked the show, you had the best seat in the house you know?"

_Theres that magical laugh again its like the 2nd most breath takeing sound i have ever heard the first has to be her voice....boy that sounded cheesy._

"and I'm Alex"

"well its nice to meet you alex"

_I never thought the smile on my face could get any bigger but then she said my name. She makes it sound so hot!_

"its nice to meet you too....are you new around here i haven't seen you before?"

"yeah i just moved here from London" she said with a smile.

"how come you don't have an accent?" i asked confused

She laughed again "oh... i wasn't born there i moved to London from cali around 4 years ago"

"well that makes sense so are you going to school around here?"

"yeah I'm a sophomore and ill be going to Waverly high, i start Monday"

_I can not believe how much I'm smiling my face is gonna cramp soon haha _

"really!?" i tried to compose myself and asked again "really" calmer. " I'm a sophomore and i go to Waverly high".

"well then i hope I'm not being to forward but i don't really know my way around here on anyone around here and i was wondering if you would want to show me around ?...i mean you don't have to..."

_She is so cute when she rambles._

"well you know me now and i'd love to show you around"

We were both grinning like idiots as we passed each other our phones, i punched my number in and handed her phone back to her. She did the same and looked up at me.

"so i was wondering if.."

She was cut off by the sound of my ring tone paramore where the lines over lap. I smiled at her and looked down.

_Who is calling me now and interrupting Alex and mitchie time!_

I looked and the screen.

_Great...._

**An – so loved it? Hated it? Should i continue? And if you wanna get how i imagined her singing the song check out the paramore cover of use somebody =] reviews are love =]**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer – i don't own anything**

**So heres chapter two! Thoughts are in italic Remember reviews are magic =]**

**Alexs pov**

I pulled my phone up to my ear as i looked across at her staring off to the side.

"hello...?"

"alex!..." Harper was whispering down the phone.

"hey Harper whats up?"

" i found Justin... your plan works so well!"

"yeah i know it did" i looked back over to mitchie as i said this to see her smiling at me before looking back over to whatever she was watching before.

"ye-" i looked down the phone had went dead. I lifted my head as i heard mitchie's laugh filling my ears. I looked at her and she turned to me whilst laughing hysterically and i looked to where she was pointing.

_Harper!_

Harper was sitting in the fountain, still attempting to hide from Justin as he walked over to her_._ They began talking and that's when i decided i should properly go help her out.

"hey mitch?"

She looked over to me after calming down.

"yeah?"

"i gotta go but call me and we'll go for that tour okay?"

"yeah sure, just text me when its a good time for you"

_There's that smile again._

"sure"

And then i left, i left the most awesome girl ive met in ages to go stop Harper from digging her hole with my brother any deeper. Yeah sounds like a normal Saturday. I glanced over my shoulder to see if mitchie was still sitting there but she had gone. I sighed to myself as i walked the few steps to Justin and a very wet Harper who is now out of the fountain.

"alex!" Harper bounced as usual as she said me name.

"look who i bumped into...accidentally by the way" she had to finish the sentence with a wink.

_What am i gonna do with her......_

For once Justin didn't say anything he just simply walked away. me saying i was surprised was an understatement.

I kinda felt bad for Harper when i see how her smile faltered. But then i thought to myself.

"_mehh"_

I looked to Harper and then began walking i knew she was coming behind me, well i wasn't sure until she piped up behind me.

" do you think Justin likes me ?"

"sure......honestly?"

She nodded then looked away from me.

"Honestly...no i don't"

She was quiet for a minuet

"okay then well I'm gonna go home ill see you Monday"

She left without another word.

_Wait Monday? Oh yeah that's right she staying with her dad tomorrow. which means i have a free day!_

_Awesome._

I walked into the sub station and slid my guitar off my shoulder and left it to rest on one of the booths. As i made my way up to the stair case i see mum come out of the kitchen.

"hey miha, how was your day ?"

I smiled to myself as i climbed the stairs.

"its been....surprising"

I walked into my room and spread out across the bed. I pulled out my phone and texted mitchie.

"hey mitch, its alex the girl that could use somebody lol I'm free tomorrow if your up for it? X"

I put my phone down and as i started to close my eyes i felt it buzz.

"hey use somebody, i could sure use somebody for a tour tomorrow ill call you around 10 mitch x"

I slowly started to drift off as i thought to myself.

_I think we could all use somebody haha...._

**An – i know its kinda short but ill update soon and review because all the cool kids are doing it lol**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer – i own nothing**

**An – hey sorry the updates late ive got loads of coursework due this week and next so updates are properly only gonna be up on Wednesdays and maybe Friday's if i ever finish my coursework =]**

**Alexs pov**

_Grrrr what is that noise?_

I looked shuffled my hand across then bed until it met my phone. I squinted my eyes at then screen.

"_Mitchie 3"_

I smiled as i relaxed back into my bed and hit the answer button.

"hey...."

"morning sunshine...." followed by her sweet addictive laugh. "how are we this morning?"

"I'm great...now"

"that's good to know...so are you still up for our tour"

"Definitely"

"cool so ill see in like an hour?"

"yeah sure ill text you the address"

"cool so i guess ill see you then"

"yeah by mitch...."

I ended the call and stretched as i let out a content sigh. Then it hit me

_I just agreed to meet mitchie in an hour and i havent even got in the shower or chose my outfit!_

I jumped off the bed and sprinted into the shower.

So 45 minutes later ive chose my outfit and am just finishing straightening my hair. I decided to go with my red paramore tee with my dark blue skinny's and red converse.

_Its kinda cold...._

I picked up my fitted leather jacket and my phone as i walked out my room.

"hey max!....."

He popped his head up from the table and smile at me.

"hey Alex, how comes you're up so early?"

"no..particular reason, hey do you have that 50 bucks i leant you?"

"erm yeah sure give me sec" he said as he sped off to his room.

_Sucker....haha_

I felt my phone buzz as he came back as handed me the money.

"_hey I'm downstairs , come down =] x"_

I smiled and headed down stairs. I got to the bottom step and looked across the sub station.

_Mitchie?mitchie?mitchie? where is she?........_

Just as i was sure she wasn't here i spotted her in a corner booth all by her lonesome and i can't have that now can i. So i made my way across the station to her.

"hey what can i get you?"

She looked up at me and her smile lit the room.

"I'm fine ill just take a you to go"

"any fries with that?"

Her smile grew then her eye brows came together in confusion " do you even have fries here?"

"no..... but I'm working on it"

We both laughed at this then i held my hand out for her.

"so do wanna head off?"

"Sure"

(Ok so two hours later....)

We were both laughing after some guy on skates slipped in a puddle. When i squeezed her hand to make her look at me.

"hey are you hungry?"

"starved..."

My smile grew at this.

"come on then i know the perfect place.... well it depends on how you feel about sandwiches and movies?"

"i love them" she said as she smiled at me again.

So soon enough we ended up back at my place. I was walking back into my room with both our subs and a few films and i saw mitchie holding the guitar.

"do you play?"

"yeah...but I'm more of a piano kinda girl"

I put our food and films down and sat down in front of her.]

"play me something"

"erm ok...." she smiled weakly at me.

She started to softly strum the strings, then she opened her mouth and began singing.

She kinda took me back when started to singing

_Omg she has the most beautiful voice i mean its almost as gorgeous as she is...._

"So far away

We never did touch too much

I felt like this empty plate

This half sipped on coffee cup

I'll paint you sceneries

With the prettiest colors

You ever did see

And no I never paint like that

No I never paint like that

Like that

Were so far away

No we never did talk enough

I felt like this empty place

It was made up with hollow space

And I'll write you poetry

Oh I'll use the prettiest words

That you ever did read

And No I never write like that

No I never write like that

I never write like that

Is it your heart that's tearing you apart

Is it your heart that's tearing you apart

Is it your heart that's tearing you apart"

She smiled at me nervously.

"wow Mitch that was beautiful..."

"thanks..." she looked down as she blushed.

She slipped the guitar back into its stand and picked up just friends.

"so what do ya say about that movie"

"Sure"

She put the dvd back on my bed and made her way back over to me and held out her hand. I looked up at her and she smiled down at me. I took her hand gave her my trade mark smile. As she pulled me up i staggered a little and ended up leaning against her.

".............."

One of my hands was still grasped by mitchies where the other had placed itself on her shoulder to balance myself. Mitchie's other hand was resting on my hip from where she attempted to steady me as i came up.

_Omg i am on fire, do not look at her cause if you do.....well i cant hold back her eyes are just so addicting and.... whats that look? Lust maybe? Hmmm._

I dared to intertwine our fingers. she looked down at them and smiled before looking back up to me.

Were practically nose to nose. Then she leaned more into me if it was possible and her hand resting on my hip gave a light squeeze.

_Omg! Ok its final she so wants me.... yay! What the hells wrong with me? I'm talking to myself when i could be kissing the girl of my dreams._

And with that thought i brushed my lips across mitchie's and she smiled then brought our lips together slowly. My hands on her shoulder and in her hand slid up to cup her cheeks and her hands grasped my waist. I bit her bottom lip and brushed my tongue across her lip. She totally got the hint and opened her mouth. her hands hand started to trace patterns on the small of my back and We both fought for dominance but then she gave in. I brushed my thumb across her cheek and pulled away.

She rested her forehead against mine still not opening her eyes and smiled at me as she intertwined our hands again.

"that was a nice surprise i should get you to help me up all the time" i rasped

She opened her eyes and smiled at me.

"anytime..."

**An – so love it? Hate it? I'm not to happy with this chapter i might write it again I'm not sure and the songs paint like that – sick of sarah. Anyway review because ill love you forever! Lol =]**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer – i own nothing**

**An – hey sorry the updates so late but the good news is I'm on study leave so i should be able to update maybe...everyday =]**

**Alexs pov**

So were on like the 3rd movie now, we watched just friends then we watched American pie: the book of love and now we are watching sorority row. So I recently and when I say recently I mean in the past 20 minutes learned that mitchie is petrified of scary movies. I have seen this film like 6 times so it didn't bother me that i couldn't focus on the screen. I couldn't .

_How can I be expected to watch this when she looks so cute every time she tries to be discreet about looking away or flinching._

"hey Mitch?"

She slowly tore her gaze from the screen.

"Y-yeah?"

I attempted to hold in my laugh but failed miserably earning a playful glare from mitchie.

"i was thinking... cause i have a feeling your not enjoying this movie..."

_Yet another adorable glare in my direction,i cant not smile._

"No seriously why don't we do something else?"

She turns to me with a smile on her face.

"i know! Lets play 21 questions"

I smile and shift around facing her more and sit slightly closer to her ,

"sure, ill go first... favourite colour?"

As soon as i finished my sentence she burst out into a fit of laughter.

"What?!"

"No its j-just i was expecting something strange i guess....and y-you come out with what's my favourite coulor!"

And continues to laugh in hysterics.

Its been like an hour since we started playing 21 questions and so far I have learnt that mitchie favourite colour is red, she plays drums, guitar and piano, she loves to sing but is kind of shy about it,

And she is currently telling me about the first time she went ice skating and fell face first onto the ice.

So were both recovering from mitchie's ice skating story, when she picks her phone up and looks at the screen.

"its getting pretty late i should probably get going" she states as she starts to get up.

I slowly stand with her.

"erm ok well ill show you out then" she send a small smile my way.

"thanks..."

_That was enthusiastic...._

"is everything ok Mitch?" I ask her as we descend down the stairs toward the back door of the substation and I turn to face her at the door.

She looks to me a bit confused.

"yeah of course it is..... i mean how could it not be when i just spent a my day with you" she tell me with a smile that reaches her eyes.

_Those big brown eyes...... i am so in love with those eyes......_

I return the smile as she walks towards me.

"i mean it i had a really good time with you, today's been great" as she takes my hand an squeezes it lightly.

"Well that's good to hear because i predict that you will be spending many more with me" i say as i lean closer to close the barley there gap between us,

"oh really?" she asks as she places her spare hand to cup my face, where i just wrap my hand around her hip and pull her closer to me, whispering.

"really" as were both lean in together. I swear every time i kiss this girl i melt.... we broke apart after a few chaste kisses due to me attempting remember my mum and dad were probably only a few feet behind me.

"so ill call you and we'll do this again right?"

_She is so cute and how could she think i wouldn't want to do THIS again _

"of course....and text me so i know you got home ok?"

_And another mind freezing smile, they will be the end of me. I can see it now death by smile....worth it ? Defiantly._

"Sure"

And with that she left and i was left thinking.

_She is just....amazing._

**Authors note – i know its short sorry but i have left you guys hanging for so long so thought i would just put something together for you. i wrote it in like 20 minutes so I'm sorry if it really sucks lol I will do better next time...=[ **

**Oh and reviews are appreciated =] all the cool kids are doing it lmao.**


End file.
